1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the art of firearms, more specifically to the field of shotguns, with more specificity to ammunition for shotguns, namely to shells for shotguns (“shotgun shells”).
2. General Background
Fire arms, shotguns and shells (a pre-loaded, ready-to-fire head and case complete with primer, powder charge, wad and at least one, but commonly a number of, metal projectiles) for shotguns is relatively old art. Over the years improvements have been made to each of the above mentioned components and considerable effort has been devoted to making “tracer” shotgun shells (illuminated means to follow the path of the projectiles).
An issue is sometimes presented when multiple shooters of shotguns fire at the same target, such as is frequently the case when there are multiple parties attempting to down flying birds. In this situation dispute can arise as to which of the shooters downed which of the birds and therefore owns them. Due to regulations limiting the type and number of birds taken by each shooter the issue presented can sometimes have civil or even criminal implications. It does not appear that this issue has been addressed by prior art.